


perfect match

by lone_ranger740



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Licking, Punching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_ranger740/pseuds/lone_ranger740
Summary: when two timelines collide, it changes the lives of two women forever.





	perfect match

**Perfect Match**

**Chapter1**

 Kushina was happily taking a shower. She looked at her naked body and felt proud. She was 27 years of age and was of perfect shape. Her husband minato  was out on an important mission, so she had the whole house for herself. The bathroom was big and she was happily enjoying her bath. Suddenly she saw a kind of portal opened in her room and somebody thrown out of it.

  Sakura was taking a bath leisurely as she had a day off and her husband naruto was on a visit to the sand village. She looked at her self and was proud of her assets. Suddenly she saw an opening in her bathroom and it began to pull her towards it. And before she knew it she was pulled in.

   After the portal got closed both the woman saw each other. They both immediately felt a sense of jealousy realising how similar they were. They both had long hair and equal assets and were of the same height. The only thing differed was their normal and pubic hairs. While sakura’s was pink kushina’s was red.

 “ who are you” asked kushina  bossily by placing her hands on her hips and thrusting her boobs forward.

“ my name is sakura haruno. Who are you” asked sakura replicating kushina’s stance.

“ my name is kushina uzumaki” said kushina. For a moment sakura was astonished listening to the name. she understood that somehow she has travelled back in time . she was surprised looking at how beautiful kushina was.

“ look this may surprise you but I know you. I am the of wife your son from the future naruto uzumaki.  He will be born to you soon. I don’t know how but I came here from the future. You have to trust me” said sakura smiling.

 For a moment kushina was sceptical. But she don’t know why but she believed sakura. She too smiled back and said “ I don’t know why but I believe. So you are my son’s wife from the future”. They both smiled at each other and ran forward and hugged each other. Their boobs juggled against each other.

 They realised that and blushed. Sakura and kushina sat on the ledge side by side and began to talk with their hips touching each other. As they talked with each other they began to eye each other unconsciously. Both couldn’t believe how beautiful and similar each other were. They both began to feel the competition and tension between each other.

“ you are very beautiful sakura” said kushina

“ you too are very beautiful kushina” said sakura.

“ I commend my son for finding such a beautiful wife, of course not as beautiful as her mother though” said kushina

“ I would say more beautiful than his mother” said sakura.

As of now both of them were standing opposite each other with hands on their hips.

“ you think you are more beautiful sakura” asked kushina

“ that’s the truth” sakura said.

“ please sakura I have more beautiful hair than you” said kushina

“ come on kushina your hair looks like somebody has rubbed it with tomato” said sakura laughing. Unbeknownst to her she hit a soft spot.

“ who are calling tomato head. Have you ever looked at your big forehead” said kushina  her eyes white with anger. She too hit a softspot.

“  who are you calling forehead” said sakura angrily, they both pressed their boobs and forehead together and hissed into each other’s faces

“ I am warning you sakura you don’t know about me” hissed kushina

“ you too don’t know about me kushina” sakura hissed back. Sakura heard from her husband that her mother was a complete hothead just like her. Kushina also felt the same. She congratulated her son for marrying a hot headed girl just like her.

But as of now both the women wanted fight each other.

“ you want to fight bitch” said kushina

“ yes slut I want to kick you ass” said sakura

“ oh yeahhh”

“ yeahhh”

“ yeahhh”

“ yeahhh”

 They both were pushing each other back with their foreheads. Sakura couldn’t believe herself but she wanted to fight kushina.

“ alright bitch what is the rules” said kushina

“ there is no rules slut. Lets fight like two street whores and beat the crap out of each other” said sakura.

As of now their eyes were white and foreheads were throbbing as they pushed each other back with their boobs

“ I must warn you sakura. I am called as the red habanero around here. Most of the people fear to fight me when I am angry” hissed kushina

“ I must warn you to kushina. Even your son fears me when I am angry” hissed sakura back

“ you want a fight bitch, lets do it”  screamed kushina

“ yes bitch lets fight” screamed sakura.

With that they both lunged at each other and latched into each other’s hair an began to dance around the room. Kushina suddenly slapped sakura in the face and sakura was surprised for a second. She punched kushina angrily in her stomach. They both screamed at each other and started a punching match. Both slugged at each other furiously wherever they want.

Kushina and sakura both realised they were perfect match for each other. This increased their punching even more.

“ you pink haired bitch I will kill you” said kushina angrily

“ I don’t care you are my mother in law. I will smash you tomato haired bitch” said sakura

“ what did you say?” screamed kushina and punched sakura in her pussy. Sakura cried and punched kushina in her boobs. Both of them fell back and looked at each other angrily.

“ you bitch”

“ you slut”

 They both screamed and lunged at each other and smashed their tits together. Sakura pulled kushina  down with her and they both started rolling on the ground continuously punching each other.

Both were extremely angry at each other. They swore as they punched each other mercilessly. Sakura for once couldn’t believe herself. Naruto always used to brag how beautiful her mother was. So sakura always compared herself with kushina because of her competitive nature. But now she was fighting her mother in law and both were beating the crap out of each other.

Both kushina and sakura  tried to roll on top of each other, but as both were equal they couldn’t get a chance.

“ you bitchhhh I will rip you bald” screamed sakura

“ not before I rip you bald slutttt” screamed kushina.

They both started pulling each other’s hair laying side by side. After some time they both kicked away from each other and got up on their knees and began to circle each other like two wild cats.

 Both of them sneered at each other and both were strangely aroused.

“ I like this fight sakura mother in law vs daughter in law” said kushina

“ me too kushina. This a dream come true I always thought how it would be if we go at it” said sakura

They both smirked at each other and caught each other in a bear hug and fell to the ground. Both of their pussies were meshed together as they rolled on the ground slowly. Both of their bodies were wet because of all the rolling. Both of them were completely filled with lust as they looked at each other. Their lips were almost touching each other.

“ I hate you sakura” moaned kushina

“ I hate you too kushina” moaned sakura

“Lets clean ourselves and finish our fight on the bed forehead”

“ lets go tomato head”

They both got up and travelled to the bed room in a single towel. They both got on the bed and looked at each other lustily.

“ lets fight pussy to pussy slut” said kushina

“ my pussy will crush yours bitch” said kushina

“ we will see about that”

 With that they brought their pussies together and started to trib.

“ how big is that forehead of yours” asked kushina

“ its better than your tomato hair” said sakura.

They both looked at each other angrily and increased their humping

“ bitch I am going to cum” screamed sakura

“ me too slut” screamed kushina

They both immediately came forward and locked their lips. Sakura inserted her tongue into kushina and they both had a tongue fight as they rolled all over the bed. At last they both stopped and looked at each other

“ I hate how alike we are sakura”

“ me too kushina”

With that they both kissed each other for the last time and went into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning sakura woke up and saw how their bodies were tangled together and remembered their encounter last night. She saw kushina waking up. They both looked at each other and smiled.

“ lets continue our fight today too bitch” said kushina

“ ok slut” said sakura.

  Suddenly both saw a portal opening and attracting sakura towards it. Both realised that it was time for sakura to reach her world. Sakura immediately hugged kushina and kissed her and she kissed back. They both looked at each other sadly.

Suddenly sakura slapped kushina and she slapped back. they both latched onto each other’s hair

“ don’t think this changes anything slut. I hate you” said sakura

“ I agree bitch nothing changes. We are rivals for life”

“ next time we meet I want to beat the crap out of you”

“ me too slut”

“lets meet soon mother in law”

“ sayonara daughter in law”

With that they both brought their tongues and licked for last time as sakura got pulled into the portal.


End file.
